


The Way You See Me

by ShellyC9



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 05:09:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7787869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShellyC9/pseuds/ShellyC9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was a prompt I submitted to the Stardew Imagines Tumblr as part of their competition however I'm a dumb and can't read properly apparently as it wasn't one of the ones included in their selection.</p><p>Oh well! Mistakes happen! I'm quite proud of it though and I want to share it with all of you!</p><p>Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Way You See Me

Prompt: The Farmer wishes Shane could see himself the way that they see him:

“Don’t look at me like that…”

The Farmer and Shane were sat on the dock near the Ranch, drinking beers and chatting. It had become a normal routine for them both in recent weeks. It didn’t take long for the farmer to develop feelings for him. They loved him, flaws and all.

“Shane…You’re so special to me. Why can’t you see that?”

“Pfft. Yeah. The drunk chicken loving weirdo is soooo special.’ He sneered. Annoyed, the farmer grabbed Shane by the shoulders and turned him so that they faced each other.

“Shane. I love you, okay? I love everything about you, even your flaws. You ARE special to me Shane and I want the whole world to know that. Most of all, I want you to know and want you to be able to feel the same way about yourself because you deserve to.” He seemed to search their eyes for any signs of a lie before sighing heavily. The farmer held Shane’s hand and kissed him gently on the cheek. Shane tried to hide his smile from the farmer but it proved pretty much impossible.

They sat in silence on that dock. Out of the corner of their eye, the farmer could see Shane blushing furiously as they held hands and watched the stars.

It was perfect.


End file.
